Iridescent
by TurtlesandMonkeys
Summary: It's been ten years since I left the Inuyasha world. Ten years is a long time, and now I'm finally going back. But something's changed...The skies are red, and ground is black and there's someone using the mysterious red shards that once sealed Megumi in the tree. What do these red shards do? And what happens when they are brought together? Will anyone be safe...
1. Return to wonderland

"Thanks for come with me." I said to my friend.

"Anytime." She replied, looking out the window, watching the trees go by as I drove into the wooded area. "It's cool that you're leaving next week."

"Yeah, it is. To be honest, I'm really scared." I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. "I got to meet my boss over there. On the Skype calls we had going on for my interview, he looked really stern."

"I bet he's a lot nicer in person. He probably just put on his professional face." she said with a smile. I laughed at that, and it was quiet again for a bit.

"You miss him a lot, huh?" she asked, looking over at me. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and continued to look ahead.

"Like you wouldn't believe..."

It has been ten years since I left the Feudal era of Japan and returned to my world. It has been ten years since I have seen Inuyasha and the gang. Ten years since I heard Megumi speak to me in my head. Ten years since I have seem Kyo...

I stopped the car as we got to a clearing, and stayed in the car a bit longer. I was hesitant and scared, more scared than leaving for Japan. I grabbed my bag and shuffled through it taking out a framed picture that was a picture taken ten years ago with me and Kyo holding hands. "He's really cute, I bet he looks handsome now." My friend elbowed me and winked.

"Haha, yeah."

"I hope it works and you can go this time." She nodded, and got out of my car.

These past ten years have been rough. Especially right after coming back from their world. I couldn't tell anyone where I was at, because I knew they wouldn't believe me. I made another excuse, saying I was kidnapped, and they seemed to buy it. I only told a few of my friends the real truth, and they seemed to believe me. Especially after I showed them the pictures, and the necklace, and the scar on my leg from where I stabbed my self with my sword.

I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. I could do this...I know I could. I walked with my friend towards the clearing and to the small hill where the tree still stood there. Ten years seem like a long time, and I hated every minute that passed when I couldn't see Kyo's face. This was where I first entered their world. That one night where I was camping with my friends. They didn't know what happened to me when I disappeared. I remember it like it was yesterday.

I slowly walked up the hill with my friend, and the closer I got the bigger my smile got and the more nervous I got. For ten years, I would come here everyday to go back to their world...but I could never go. Every single time I would wait for hours by this tree, trying anything to go back, and I would cry every time because no matter what I did nothing worked.

"Do you think it will work this time?" My friend asked me.

"Hard to say. It hasn't worked for ten years, so why now?" I shrugged, getting closer to the tree. I took in a deep breath, placing my hand towards it but hesitating. This was like a double-edged sword. I could go back to Feudal Japan and see Kyo and Inuyasha and the gang again, and possibly not be able to come back for a while, or not go at all and make my dream of teaching in Japan true.

In the end, I decided to go. I had to, I made that promise. I may lose the job opportunity I had in Japan at the moment, but this seemed more important.

I placed my hand on the tree and closed my eyes, willing it to work. I was hoping it would work. I would give anything to go back. Come on...come on...Please work!

"Hey, Megan, if it doesn't work, what will you do?" My friend asked, and then she finally turned around to where I was standing by the tree, only I wasn't there. She smiled a bit and nodded. "Go get your man!" she shouted to no one in particular.

~0~

_Jeez, it only took you ten years to come back. That's a long time of me just trapped in the damn shard, you know. Well, it's not as bad as before, when I was trapped for what seemed like hundreds of years, but still!_

"Megumi?" I gasped, jumping too. I haven't heard that voice in such a long time, it took me by surprise. My knees felt like jelly, and I fell to them, wanting to cry. My cheeks were hurting from smiling so long. "Megumi, you have no idea how much you made my dad hearing you again!"

_What took you so long anyway?_ Megumi asked.

"I don't know, I just couldn't come back. I tried every day for ten years, but nothing worked." I said, and turned around. It looked like a forest came through here as I saw all the charred trees and lack of green anywhere. I could still smell the smoke. I looked up and the sky almost looked red, like itself was on fire. "What in the world happened here...?"

_I don't know, I was trapped in that shard for ten years!_ She sounded agitated and I wouldn't blame her.

"There's no need-"

_No need for what?_

I smelled blood in the air and it was fresh. I didn't answer Megumi and just decided to take off. My sword was still at my side, that was great news if I had to fight some demons. the smell of blood got closer...and also the smell of death. It was a terrible stench and it made me cringe. I hated my heightened senses now. It smelled like they were still rotting and have rotted for weeks now. I didn't know if it was just one person...or a lot of people.

I exited the burnt down forest and came across a village that was burning. Houses were destroyed and shattered, debris littered the ground in large heaps. I could see skeletons on the ground, some still had flesh hanging on. I gagged a bit and covered my mouth to keep from throwing up. This was the most heart wrenching and most horrible thing in the world to see.

I ran on it and kept my mouth and nose covered. "Hello?!" I cried out trying to find the source of the fresh blood. I lifted some debris out-of-the-way, looking for any signs of life. But found nothing after five piles of debris.

I stopped, my ears perked picking up a small sound. I followed it, and it got a bit louder. It sounded like a little girl. "I'm coming!" I shouted and ran in the direction.

I saw a hand reaching out, and I grabbed it and kneeled down. there was a little girl trapped under a pile of broken wood and couldn't get out. "I'm gonna get you out of there, don't worry!" I said, and she nodded. I stood up and grabbed the debris and lifted it up. It was a bit heavy, but with my strength as a half demon, i could easily pick it up and throw it over the little girl.

She stood up and ran to me, wrapping her arms around me, crying into my kimono. I wrapped my arms around her and patted her head. "I was so scared!"

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked in a soothing voice.

"A...A big scary demon came through and he burned down the village! He burned everyone alive!" She wiped her eyes.

"It's okay...you're safe now, little girl."

She gave me a long hug, not wanting to let go. I wanted to get her out of this disaster zone, but she refused to let go, so I just let her hug me. It must have been about five minutes when I heard a soft laugh, but it sounded more like a cackle. then in the distance I heard a shout, but before I could react, I felt something stab me right in the gut.

I gasped, and staggered backwards, holding my gut tightly, watching the blood pour out over my hand. I looked at the girl, wincing in pain as I staggered to my knees. she had a smirk on her face, and then something weird happened, it was like she changed her whole shape in a matter of seconds. what stood there now was a taller woman, but I didn't get a good look at her face. My head felt funny, and my vision was getting cloudy. A normal stab like that wouldn't cause this, I must have been poisoned.

A dark shadow was the last thing I saw before I fell to the ground. Great, I've only been here for maybe an hour, and I'm already poisoned. Something definitely is wrong with this world...


	2. Poison

Hearing voices nearby I slowly awoke, my head felt like it was pounding and my senses were a bit overwhelmed for some reason. I couldn't sort it out for a good couple of minutes and it gave me a major migraine. What happened to me? I couldn't even remember; all I could remember was saving this little girl and then nothing after that. My eyes took ages to adjust and I couldn't hear the voices anymore. Maybe I was just imagining them.

Something dark loomed over me and I flinched instinctively, reaching for my sword that I usually had on my side but it wasn't there. I flexed my claws and went to turn around to defend myself, but as soon as I did my back arched and all I felt was pain. My whole body ached, but from what?

Something grabbed me and I slapped the hand away. "G-get away!"

"Megan! Megan, calm down!" Someone shouted my name but I couldn't register anything. The voice sounded warped and sinister to me, and I just wanted it to get away from me. Someone or something was shaking me and my head rattled making it hurt a lot more.

"Someone give me the herbal tea!" The sinister voice shouted and I felt someone grab my chin forcefully and lift my head. "Open your mouth!"

"S-Stop! L-Let g-!" I gagged as something liquid went down my throat and making me choke. Whatever held my chin let go and backed away and I held my throat and coughed, swallowing whatever the liquid was. It was sour and bitter and disgusting. It left a bad taste in my mouth and I fell forward on the ground gagging.

It was a big relief as my senses were clearing up, the horrible smells all around me dispersing, my vision cleared up immensely and I could even make out my own hands and the wooden floor underneath me. I stopped gagging and coughing and laid there for a few seconds, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Megan...?" The sinister voice said my name, but as he said it all the sinister sounding went away and it sounded...normal. I blinked and looked up slowly, seeing pawed feet in front of me. I raised my eyebrows, questioning who this was or what it was. The pain slowly leaving my body and I pulled myself up.

The person in front of me was someone who I deeply missed. He had grown up a lot since I last saw him, his brown hair a lot longer, tied back in a ponytail. He wore a turquoise kimono and pants that had leaf patterns decorated all over them. His fluffy tail was still there, and his green eyes didn't look childish anymore, more grown up and battered. He smiled and kneeled giving me a soft hug.

"...Shippo?" I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a big hug. I couldn't believe how grown up he looked and how tall he got. Ten years really does change a person. I never thought I would see him so tall and mature looking, and it brought tears to my eyes. "Shippo!"

"I'm so happy you're here Megan!" He let go and looked at me. "Heh, you haven't changed a bit."

"Look at you...you're all grown up. My cute little Shippo isn't so little anymore!" I looked him up and down again.

He chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah I know."

"Shippo, what's going on? What's happened here?" I got serious. I remember how the skies looked red and the ground was charred all over. Something bad has happened in this world.

Shippo looked down and then looked back up. "It's a really long story."

"I don't care, I have to know." I replied.

The door slid open and a couple more people walked in and I recognized them all. A grown up Rin walked in, her long black hair seemed shorter now and she wore an outfit like Sango's demon slaying gear. All of the armor was light orange color and black suit. It looked weird on her because she was just a cute, sweet little girl. she even had a scar on her cheek.

After Rin came in Kohaku, Sango's younger brother. His brown hair was still the same, short and in a ponytail. He was a lot taller than Rin and he wore his demon slaying outfit and his arm was wrapped up in bandages.

And them after him walked in Daisuke, Kyo's younger brother. When I last saw Daisuke he was desperately trying to join the clan that Kyo was in, making so many clumsy mistakes and acting like a child. He gave me a necklace that I still wear to this day, a beautiful blue and silver necklace. He got taller and stilled looked like he was clumsy and childish, but more grown up and battle-worn like everyone else.

It kinda hurt me to see everyone like this and it was kinda odd seeing them all together in a group. I kept looking at the door hoping the others would walk in...but no one did. Not Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku. It made me sad and I was wondering what happened to them.

Shippo sat back and took in a deep breath. "It all started five years ago. Before that, every thing was just fine. Inuyasha and Kagome were building their relationship and Kagome got pregnant. Miroku and Sango got married and had twin girls and a baby boy. We were all happy and carefree...but then someone powerful came along and ruined everything.

"Her name is Sakaku and she is far worse than what Naraku could ever be." Shippo balled his hands into fists. "She came from a far away land and brought hell with her. She could set fires with her mind and create stronger illusions that could even fool the strongest of demons. She seems unbeatable...

"Kagome went back to her world and Sakaku destroyed the well, leaving her unable to come back here. Sango and Miroku left to make sure their kids were safe and they said they would come back and we're still waiting. So it was just all of us for a while and we had Inuyasha and Seshomaru join us, with Rin. We met Kohaku and Daisuke as well, and Kyo found us. We also went to Hitomi for help."

"Where are they now?" I said suddenly, mainly referring to Kyo.

"I'm getting to that...Sakaku ambushed us while we were weak. She has this...poison that takes over the minds of demons. It takes away all rational thoughts and turn them into murderers. When a human is poisoned...they either die or become demons themselves. Inuyasha and Hitomi were both poisoned...and Kyo turned into a demon thanks to the poison..."

"No..." I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This Sakaku was a terrible person and she had to be stopped. I will make sure of it.

"She seems to be after something, but we don't know what it is." Rin added in.

"She doesn't seem interested in gaining power, or the Sacred Jewel." Kohaku also said.

"All demons and humans that survive the poison and turn into demons become her slaves and she uses them to fight instead of herself." Daisuke said.

"You were poisoned as well." Shippo said. I looked up suddenly.

"I was?"

He nodded. "It takes a couple of days for the effects to take in. She poisoned you four days ago and you were passed out the whole time. When you woke up, what did you feel?"

I closed my eyes as I remembered it. "It was a terrible feeling. My whole body ached...my head was clouded...I couldn't hear anything or see anything. I thought you were evil and were trying to attack me or something. I wanted to hurt you and get away..."

Shippo nodded again. "That's what happens. It starts off like that, and then it escalates and you become uncontrollable. Before Priestess Kaede died, she was able to create an herbal tea to help slow the effects of the poison, but it doesn't go away. I had to force you to drink it so we could stop you."

"It's still inside of you and it will flare up again and you will have those same feelings. We don't have that much of the herbal tea left, and herbs are scarce with how the landscape is. It'll be hard to keep you from succumbing to the effects of the poison..." Rin looked down.

I looked down at my hands. Irrational thoughts went through my mind and I thought about ripping them all to shreds. I gasped and shook my head rapidly. I was poisoned...and if what Rin said was true...I would turn into a cold-blooded killer...like Inuyasha and Hitomi. I'm positive Megumi was feeling it as well inside me. I had to fight this as hard as I could, to save everyone. I balled my hands into fists, wondering how to deal with this Sakaku person.

"I'm gonna help as much as I can..." I said slowly. "I'm gonna fight this poison as best I can...and help you all destroy Sakaku. We'll rescue Inuyasha and Hitomi...and Kyo..." My heart ached to hear how he ended up as a demon now under Sakaku's rule. I had to fight for him, if anything. I couldn't let this world be destroyed and I couldn't let everyone here suffer anymore. "I promise..."


End file.
